Gods Among Us, A RWBY Fanfiction
by Brafez senior
Summary: Rasputin Brafez had no idea what he was getting into when Ariad Greyhound told him that she was coming with him, but, with all great adventures, that's the norm. Set four years before main 'canon' story. Some nods to the main characters as well. /A "script" in the works. Any reviews are appreciated, as they help me grow as a writer and a person. OC and OC.
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer; I do not own RWBY, that honor belongs to Monty Oum and to Roosterteeth, both of whom I am not affiliated with.**

_Gods Among Us; A RWBY Fanfiction_

On the dragon-shaped continent of Mjolnir, a beast lay beneath the earth, slumbering for seven years each. These creatures were called Beaustrosses, each on one of the continents, five to be exact. When they awoke, the Beaustrosses traveled to the nearest village to feed on the souls of the men and women there. One family was not so eager to give up their child, and this... is where our story begins...

* * *

**_Fourteen years ago, in the village of Mitheal..._**  
"Your son, Rasputin Brafez has been chosen to be sacrificed to the Beaustross known as Wenfrijer. Do you accept your son's fate?" The elder asked, as the ground trembled beneath the crowds boots. The cause of the trembling was known, and feared, by all. "No," the respected man said. "If I am to forfeit my life for my son, then I shall do it." Some people in the audience gasped, for it was unwise to go against the elders wishes, and much more to go against the Beaustross. "Then I shall as well!" A feminine voice cried out. "I will not watch as my husband walks to his doom! If he is to go, then so shall I." The woman's voice radiated confidence and power, assuring everyone of her decision. "Very well," The elder said "If you shall stubbornly defy fate, then so be it!" His whisper of a voice turned into a shout, startling everyone there. And with that, he walked away, cradling the infant in his arms. "Are you sure you want to do this, my love? The boy will need someone to teach him how to fight." The man asked, the sounds of trees falling down getting closer. "He is a natural, just like his father. Just the other day I saw him chopping down trees with his little toy axe. He shall go far in this world, of that I am certain." The woman said, fighting back the tears in her eyes. Suddenly, they heard a roar that sounded like screaming souls. Exiting the now-empty town square, they joined hands and walked into the forest, never to be seen again.

* * *

A few days later, the elder sent out a search party. What he got back was _Fenrir_, the couples prized weapon, which, when the boy was old enough, the elder gave him, telling him that his Mother and Father died bravely. Saddened by the loss, he was determined to make the Beaustross pay for it's actions. And so, for the next thirteen years, he trained, growing stronger and faster every day. Fourteen years after the death of his parents, Rasputin Brafez set out on his vendetta of slaying the beast who killed his parents, not knowing who he would run into on his journey. A young woman named Ariad Greyhound, who would set his course for destiny, and far beyond that.

* * *

END OF PROLOGUE.

_Please review, it helps me expand as a writer and as a person._

_Also, thank you for reading. I am quite new to this, so, any feedback is appreciated._


	2. The Woman With The Ears Of A Cat

_START OF CHAPTER ONE_

* * *

_**Fourteen years after the death of Brafez senior...**_  
The small village bustled about, receiving payment for their hard mined dust which they were to give to the Shnee Dust Company, the biggest supplier of the modern world's dust industry. Standing out of the crowd was a man in a blue poncho with the hood up, navy-blue jeans, and sapphire blue monks robes. But what was most interesting about this man was his weapons; He had an axe with which he could slice his foes, which he then could split into dual swords, or attach them to his gauntlets to make arm blades, or create aethreal weapons. After he finished sharpening his axe to a fine point, and polished his gauntlets, he hugged the elder to which he owed his training to, and set off into the forest.

* * *

**_Brafez's POV_**  
As he walked out of his village, he read his map. '_Past the deathstalker's den to which many fear,through the forest of red, and into the clearing, from which you shall extract the demon's heart, and squish it under thy boot. And then, and only then, shall you have your revenge.' Seems easy enough,_He thought. _Though, getting to it won't be easy, and then he had to "rip the demon's heart from it's chest, and squish it under his boot" whatever that meant. Still.._His thought stopped in it's tracks as he saw a man holding his cauterized stump of what used to be his hand. Walking up to the man , he asked "What happened to your hand?" Without skipping a beat, the man pointed in the direction of which he came. Brafez looked in that general direction and saw smoke rising into the air. The man continued to walk along side the river until he was out of sight. Putting the disturbing image out of his mind for now, he walked towards where the smoke was coming from. When he reached the site he saw a clearing, along with three men in black suits and red ties, which were cautiously approaching a circle of fire, and, inside, he saw a woman with the left side of her hair pulled over one of her eyes, which were catlike in shape, and then he noticed the most peculiar site he ever saw. The woman had cat ears on top of her head. _Well...who'd a thunk it._ With that thought in his head, he approached the small group, who, up until now, hadn't seen him approach. One of the goons noticed him, and pulled out a glowing crimson katana, and started demanding who he was. _City folk..._ Shaking his head, Brafez answered, and, thinking nothing bad would come of telling the man his name.

"The names Brafez, Rasputin Brafez."

"Well, Mr. Brafez," The goon put away his sword. "Do you think you could do us a favor?"

"Depends," Realizing his stomach growl, he pulled out an energy bar, and started chewing. "Onsc ste farvour." The goon felt his jaw gape open slightly at the man who was eating.

"Would you mind going in there and talking to that freak of nature." _Freak of nature eh?_ Brafez raised his eyebrows, though, no one could see them, swallowed, and responded. "I suppose I could." Walking up to the barrier, he felt eyes burrowing into his soul. Looking up, he got a closer look at the woman. She was wearing a grey tank top, grey sweat pants with a odd symbol embroidered into them, and was carrying a pick axe over her shoulder with a small amount of flames coming out of the top. _Hardly battle attire..._He thought, changing his axe into arm blades, then creating a shield to stave off the heat. "E-excuse me miss, but, mind if I come and talk to you?"

"I do, in fact, mind." She said, with a hint of sass in her voice.

"Then perhaps I could ask your name?" Brafez said.

"She don't have a name!" One of the goons inquired. Suddenly spinning around, Brafez narrowed his eyes at the goon. Feeling two sets of eyes, one invisible, glare at him, the goon backed off muttering to himself.

"As I was saying, my name is Rasputin Brafez, a villager from a town not too far from here." Scrunching her nose in question, she answered.

"My name is Ariad Greyhound, and just what is a villager by the name of Brafez doing here?" Deciding to push his luck, Brafez spoke his mind.

"Why don't you let me in and I'll tell you?" Rolling her eyes and sighing, Ariad lowered a section of the circle of fire. "Alone." She said with venom in her voice. As the fire lowered, Rasputin walked in, leaving the goons to their thoughts.

_END OF CHAPTER ONE_


	3. Small Talk

_START OF CHAPTER TWO_

* * *

_**ARIAD's POV**_  
She watched as the man entered her protective circle. _Arg, so stupid! How could I have let my guard down like that!_ Expecting the man named "Brafez" to attack her, she was surprised when he lowered his shield, took his axe out of his gauntlets, formed it back into it's original state, and tossed it to her. She grabbed the axe out of the air with ease, and started to examine it. The blade's metal was that of Unubtainium, a **very** rare mineral. The handle was made of spruce wood, but... When she looked at the handle, it seemed like it was hiding something. Finished, she set the axe on the ground beside her. "What are you doing here? Aren't you going to call me a monster or something of the like?" Brafez surprised her for the second time of the day.

"Now, why would I call someone so beautiful a monster?" She heard the sincerity in his voice. _This, is... odd_. Feeling her face start to turn red, she looked away.

"What about the ears?" She asked.

"I think they're quite cute to be honest." She started to blush even harder.

**_Brafez's POV_**  
_Wow... Do I sound like a bumbling idiot._ **_Five seconds in and you're already complementing the girl? Smooth.. _**_I... Just stay out of this, ok? _**_Alright... See ya later._**  
He heard her say something, breaking his train of thought. " What?"

"I asked why you were being so nice to... A fauna." _Puzzling..._

"A who-what?"

" You don't know what a fauna is?"

"No? But I'd guess it would have something to do with those ears and eyes, right?"

"Yes," _Problem solving skills for the win! __**Don't get cocky. **__I thought you left?_ **_And? I say a lot of things I'm not gonna do. _**_Just go, please. _**_Fine, I'll leave so you can woo the wovwy wady. _**_Going back to the conversation at hand_.

"A fauna is a human with animalistic traits, such as ram horns, or, in my case, cat eyes and ears. The fauna are usually shunned and rejected by human society, which is why I appeared shocked by your reaction. Also, thank you."

"Ehh, I try my best."

* * *

**_Ariad's POV_**  
**_He is quite nice, and handsome... _**_You're not helping with the blushing!_ **_Who said I wanted to help?_** _Ugh, still not helping. _**_Why don't you try small talk?_** _When was listening to your advice ever a good thing? _**_Hey! I give very good advice!_** _What about that time you told us to jump off a cliff because the police were chasing us?_ **_But it was fun! _**_We ended up with a broken leg for a week. That is not my idea of fun_. **_Fine, I'll stay out of this one...for now._** Feeling the presence leave her mind, Ariad studied the individual before her. _About time... Now onto the problem at hand, but, not in that way, that would just be weird...Right? Right._ She noticed she couldn't see his face, but she swore she saw him blushing a bit a minute or two ago.

"I want to see your face."

"What?" He asked with a hint of shock in his voice. She smirked. _Now it's your turn to be surprised, Mr. Brafez._

"I want to see your face."

" I-I um, o-okay." Slowly, Brafez removed his hood, revealing... A shadow where his face should have been. She stood there, mouth agape for a good ten seconds. Smirking, he asked.

"Surprised?" Walking up to him, she touched where his forehead should have been, feeling only a void. Retracting her hand in surprise, she slowly re-extended it to feel his beard, which felt silky smooth to the touch. She was about pinch her arm to see if she was dreaming when something stopped her. **_This isn't a dream. _**Lowering her hand, she continued with her interrogation.

"You still didn't answer my question; what are you doing here?"

"Personal matter, and you?"

"Same."

"Guess I'll go first, my parents were killed defending me from the Beaustross Wenfrijer, guardian of darkness, taker of souls. I'm on a quest to kill it." She murmured under her breath.

"You can't do it alone," Confidant he wouldn't say no, she answered. "I'm coming with you, doesn't matter if you like it or not, I'm not going to let you go and die. And before you say anything, yes, I know the risks; death, dismemberment, having my soul taken, death."

"Then I guess it's settled, you're coming with me. Now, we just need to tell the guys outside and-"

"Hey! You two done in there! I'm gettun' cold out here." Another goon added.

"Bow chicka bow wow!" She lowered the protective field as Brafez donned his hood, then, they walked out to meet the goons.

* * *

_END OF CHAPTER TWO_


	4. Betrayed

**_START OF CHAPTER THREE_**

* * *

_Brafez's POV_  
As he walked out of the field with Ariad in tow, he heard the sound of handcuffs being pulled out of a jacket pocket. Ariad walked from his side to the goon who had made the sly remark, smacked him across the face, and returned to him. The group encircled them, pulling out weapons of various sizes, and promptly pointed them at Brafez and Ariad. "What the hell is this!?" The lead goon walked up to him.

"Mr. Brafez, did you really think we would let you escape?"

"Well, yeah." As the leader pointed his gun at Brafez's head, a glowing aqua teal chain wrapped itself around the chamber of the gun, glowing with blue flames. When the chain had locked onto the gun Brafez smirked.

"My turn." And with that, he yanked the chain downwards, and with it, the goon leader. Brafez smashed his leg into the leader's face, sending him flying off into the sky. Ariad jump-kicked the one behind her before hitting another with her pick axe Calypso, then Brafez punched another goon in the face before bringing out Fenrir. Looking at Ariad, he issued a challenge.

"Seven left, think you can take them?"

"I'd like to see you try and beat me." She returned his challenge with one of her own.

"Oh, you're on!" Charging forward, the duo let out a battle cry, before taking on an opponent of their own. Brafez raised his shield, blocking the bullets from a goon that tried to shoot him, before Ariad knocked him out with the butt of her pick axe-flamethrower, then Brafez shaped a bow and took aim at another sneaking up on Ariad who was dealing with her third opponent. Knocking him out, Brafez felt a preview to what would happen if he didn't duck, so, he raised his shield, punched this one once in the gut, another in the face, and, finally, drop-kicked him to the ground. With two left, one charged and the other ran away, screaming "Mommy!" into the night. Both Ariad and Brafez raised their collective fists high before punching the goon into the forest.

* * *

**_Unimportant character's POV_**  
"I'm alive!" The fiend screamed into the midnight sky, before promptly getting pushed by his flying partner further into the forest, rendering both unconscious.

* * *

_**Brafez's POV**_  
They both listened intensely to the quiet forest, before hearing the pained cries of that wimp who had ran away. They then proceeded to burst out in laughter. "Nice job, almost as good as me." Brafez said with a smile on his face. For that he received a fist to the shoulder from Ariad.

"You're pretty good with that axe of yours. Your also very good at convincing people. Thanks for helping me out back there, by the way."

"No problem, but we're going to have to gain some ground before we rest."

"Where are we going?"

"Into the belly of the beast." She raised her eyebrows at this statement. "The deathstalker's nest?"

"Fraid so."

"That's suicide!"

"And?" Weighing her options, she decided staying with Brafez was the better idea.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" And with the two in agreement, they headed off into the forest, leaving only some burnt grass to mark that they had been there.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE_**

**_A.n; I think I used goon way to much during the last chapter, so, sorry about that. Also, next chapter we get references! Plus some surprise guests show up. Guess who!_**


	5. Friends, Assassins, and Gods

_START OF CHAPTER FOUR_

* * *

**_Five days later; Ariad's POV_**  
After traveling for a good five days, Brafez decided to take a break of running, well it wasn't really a break as it was a pass out-fall on the ground sort of deal.

"So...," Ariad panted heavily, she had been running for a good forty-two miles over the course of a few days, with very few breaks. And, naturally, she wanted to stop. "Can we take a break?" She asked her partner.  
"I-I think we...could go for, another mile or two."  
"Really?"  
"No." And with that, her partner collapsed on his face, giving into his exhaustion. Sighing, Ariad picked up Brafez in a fireman's carry, and slogged back through the forest to a cave she had spotted earlier.

* * *

**_A FEW HOURS LATER._**  
**_Did you really not think if any creatures lived inside of the cave? _**

_Well, yeah, but really, what was with that ursa having a Mountie hat? _

**_Hell if I know, I just live inside you..._**

_What? Oh gosh, really! _

**_Sorry, couldn't help it. _**

_Ya see, this is why we don't talk as often as we should; most conversations end with me scolding you. And for stupid reasons to! _

**_He's awake. _**

_What? No he's not. _

_**Not him, silly, the other him.**_

Ariad felt her blood run cold, she gulped. _The other him? When were you going to tell me this!? _

**_I dunno, never thought much of it. _**

_He has the same condition as me and you weren't going to tell me this. _

**_Well, kinda, I thought about taking over your body and talking to him while you were asleep._**

_WHAT!? _

_**He wants to speak. **_

_I..I...just talk to him already. _

**Really? Are you sure? **

_Well, you both know each other by the looks of it. Plus I gave up on the matter._

**_K!_** Ariad felt her mind being pushed to the back of her skull. **"Hey,"** The "other" Ariad said. **"Wake up."**  
**"Ugh, let me sleep woman!" **  
**"It's been fourteen years since you last saw your wife, and now all you want is sleep!"  
"Yes!" **And with that, Brafez jerked his head up, his eyes and some tattoos glowing blue.  
**"You never, in all my time knowing you, could ever take a nap."** The "other" Ariad started to get angry at her husband.  
**"Well! I'm awake! What do you want!"** He started shouting for no reason.  
**"I wanted to talk to my husband, is that so bad! How are we supposed to explain to them that they have gods inside of them!"  
"Well we could just tell them."  
"You are painfully honest, and that's why I love you, but we kinda wanna explain this in a way so they won't freak out."  
"Ok, then lets tell them." **Ariad facepalmed. The two gods retreated in the confines of their physiological prison.

* * *

When Brafez woke up, he saw Ariad's face inches away from his. "Is this usually how you wake your friends up?" She sat on his lap squinting into his eyes. "U-um, what's wrong with you?"  
"There's something on your face. It's small and red."  
"Is it a spider!? Get it off!?" She sighed.  
"It's not a spider...it-it's more like a small red dot." Her ears perked up, she had heard something.  
"What is it?" Brafez asked.  
"It sounds like whistling, and it's getting louder, do you have your stuff on you?" He seemed fazed by the question.  
"Ye-yes, why?" As he answered she pushed both him and herself into the lake below. As soon as they hit the water, several dust explosions went off where they had slept the night before. When they reached the shore, Ariad sauntered out of the water.  
"Thank you!" They then continued on to the nearest town.

* * *

Brafez's POV  
Making sure he had enough supplies for the journey ahead, Brafez paid his lien and left the store, looking for the bookstore he had left his good friend at, with groceries in hand, he walked into the bookstore, and saw two peculiar people standing in there with him. One looked at him, he had a bone white mask on, just like the Grimm. Noticing the horns on the top of the mans head, he studied the other one, a girl, couldn't have been more than 13, wearing a black bow on her head, was reading a book called _Ninjas of Love._ Raising his eyebrows at the fact, he approached the two. The one with the mask watched him, waiting for him to make his move, his hand on a sheathe. **_Couldn't kill me if you tried_** Brafez heard himself think, startled when Ariad appeared out of nowhere. "Hey? You ready!" She held a book in front of his face. Narrowing his eyes, he read the title; _Edgar Allen Poe; A Collection of Short Stories._  
"Nevermore really thought you would have been into those books, eh?" Raising her eyebrows at him she asked.  
"Is that really the best you got?"  
"Yeah...it was pretty bad wasn't it, I'm sorry."  
"It was terrible." The small teen spoke up, having been drawn from her book by the incredibly bad pun. "I'm Blake by the way, Blake Belladonna, and this here's Adam."  
"Hello" The man said in an all too familiar trying-to-make-myself-sound-cool voice. Brafez extended his hand in greeting , to which Blake happily excepted, but, it took some convincing to get Adam to shake his hand.  
"So are you two just passing by on the way home?" Blake asked.  
"Actually, if you must know, we're on a quest to kill the Beaustross Wenfrijer." Ariad answered.  
"It's a very dangerous path your taking here my friend." Adam said.  
"Indeed, which is why I have her with me. I can't do it alone." Ariad popped out from behind his back, startling the poor fellow. Taking note of the ears, he quipped.  
"Fauna? Why do you have her with you? She your slave or something?"  
"No, I found her surrounded by a group of men, and thought I'd help. She's just going along for the ride." The pair walked up to the counter, paid, and walked out onto the street, a bus blocked his view of them, and, when it passed, they were gone. Odd.. Brafez looked around, not seeing where the pair could have gone. He let the thought go, paid for the book, and left the store with a happy Ariad behind him.

* * *

Later that day...  
It was midnight, and, like always, Brafez had trouble sleeping. The two were staying at the local inn for the night.  
"Can't sleep?" Ariad asked her partner.  
"Yep." Dropping her book, she walked over to him.  
"Here, let me help." Ariad knelt and put her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. _Smooth move Ariad. **Well, well, isn't someone being rather persistent.** I-I uh, I got nothing. I just wanted to lay_ . Brafez asked her a question. "Hm?"  
"I said, you never told me what you were doing at that clearing."  
"I, um, might have stolen from a very big criminal."  
"You want me to take care of him?"  
"C-can we drop the question?"  
"Sure, anything for a friend." And with that, they both fell asleep.

_**End of chapter Four**_

_**A.n. head canon, Blake used to be a lot more outgoing than she is in the show, but the years working for the white fang changed her, resulting in how she is now.**_


	6. The DP

_**Start Of Chapter Five.**_

* * *

**_Couple of Easter eggs in this chapter..._**  
When they awoke, they set off into the forest. After a few miles of walking, the two stumbled upon a odd sight. They saw a small group of six people trying to punch an Ursa to death. "Squee!" Ariad squee'd.  
"Um. What was that for?" Brafez asked.  
"It's The Achieve Men!"  
"The who?"  
"Only the newest and coolest boy band EVAR!"  
"I-eh, um?" Brafez was a tad bit worried; he had never seen Ariad like this before.  
"I need to get their autographs! You've gotta help me!" _Has this happened before?_ **_All the time. You're better off helping her._** Ariad leaned in, giving Brafez a pouty face. Not able to stand the deathly adorable sight, he complied. "Okay, just please stop with the face! It makes me want to scratch your ears."  
"You know I hate that."

* * *

_**A few days before**_  
"Hey? Since you have cat parts, does that mean if I scratch your ears you purr?" Not waiting for an answer, he reached behind one of her ears and started to scratch it.  
"O-oh my god! Just stop! I-I can't handle this-s..." Turning to face him, she expressed her displeasure. "If you don't stop this instance, I will bury you in a shallow ditch, do you understand me?" Gulping, Brafez stopped scratching.  
"Yes."  
"Good, now get some sleep, you're going to need it." And with that the conversation ended.

* * *

"Which is why I want you to stop! So, please stop."  
"Okay." Returning to her normal demeanor, Ariad watched the group, her eyes widening in surprise as one of the members was sent flying in her direction. Ducking out of the way, she saw as Ray landed relatively unscathed not far from her. "Guys," he said. "I'm pretty sure we can't kill it with our fists." Not receiving any answer, he went back into the fight.  
"So, are we going to help them, or?"  
"Well, duh!" Giving up, The Achieve Men went off to clear a beowolf nest, with Ariad happily in tow. Begrudgingly, Brafez followed. After clearing about seven nests, Ariad finally got the guys to sign her Edgar Allen Poe book. Afterwards, the duo continued on towards the deathstalker's nest.

* * *

Upon reaching the nest, the two looked for a way around it. Seeing no other alternative than to go through the nest, Brafez pulled out a fog horn.  
"Where'd you get that?"  
"Um... Nowhere."  
"Bu-I-ju-we-... Sure, I'm inclined to believe anything at this point."  
Receiving no further argument, Brafez brought the fog horn to his mouth and blew. They heard lots of scuttling coming their way, as if it was a scene from a horror movie.

"So...we draw them out, and then what?"

"Simple, I create a nova bomb, you stick some fire to it, we run away, and then we kill the Deathstalker king."

"You have this down to a science, don't you?"

"You know it."

* * *

Everything went as planned, with the Deathstalkers death, the king came out, but, that's where things went wrong.

"You told me you had this down to a science!" Ariad said as she back flipped over a strike from the kings' tail.

"And I did! It's not like I expected that the king would bring out his queen!"

**"Nobody expects the English Inquisition!"**

**"**D-d-did the other me just speak?" Brafez was a bit creeped out, he had never heard 'himself' speak before.

"I think so..., lets talk about this after, okay?"

"Agreed!" He charged the king, and, when the king struck, he grabbed onto the tail. Hoping to enrage it, he started to shoot arrows at the kings' eyes. As planned this made the king very mad. Seeing Ariad having trouble with the queen, he launched himself off of the kings' tail before landing on the queens' abdomen. Blinded by rage the king struck, spearing his stinger inside of the queen, leaving her to a slow, painful death. The two friends rejoined, preparing to end this.

"Forward plus quarter circle and A, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it, kind of."

Ariad sent a ball of flame towards Brafez. He caught it, heating it up to the extreme with his gauntlets, pulled one baton out, and said "I like to call this 'The Home Run'!" As he swung the baton, sunglasses appeared on his face. The flaming projectile hit the king square in the face, going right through and out the end before exploding further inside the cave, bringing the mountain side down on top of the king, whilst creating a path towards The Red Forest.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ariad gave Brafez a fist bump, before climbing up the slope into The Red Forest.

* * *

On the path out of the forest, Brafez spotted a boom box playing some music. He walked up to it, created a blue locker, and stuffed the boom box inside of it. As soon as he did, the music started playing from him.

"Wha? D-did you just? Wha?"

Putting some music on, Brafez walked with Ariad, who had her hand to her head, wondering why she had decided to go with him anyway. Not far from them, a man in a black suit with some girls in red suits wondered where their music had gone.

* * *

**A.n; Sweet, we're almost getting to where Brafez gets his revenge! Also, while reading action scenes, imagine that Monty is doing them. Yeah... That's what I wanna do. Originally, I had Brafez, Ariad, Blake, and Adam fight a legion of beowolves before I thought that I had conveyed it improperly. By... Chapter... Something, we should be at Bacon... I meant Beacon. Whoops. As always, review if you want to, follow if you want to, do whatever you want to if you want to. Brafez senior out...**


	7. Revenge, Grief, and a New Path

**UPDATE.**

**A: So, guys? How are you feeling about the upcoming fight scene? And the scene after...**

**Brafez: I feel indifferent to my revenge, also massive TIMEJUMP in next chapter.**

**A: That is my job to inform others about the next chapter, not yours.**

**Ariad: That was quite rude of you, Brafez.**

**A: I just realized why I thought this story would be longer.**

**Both Ariad and Brafez: Why?**

**A: Filler. Oh, did you guys see episode 10! I can just feel the fanfics. Also, what's with people and short skirts? I mean, I get it and all, but does it really have to be in everything?**

**Ariad: I don't know, but I'm sure as hell not wearing them.**

**A: Pshh, of course you aren't, like I was gonna...**

**Ariad: You totally were, weren't you?**

**A:I-I, um-**

**Ruby walks in.**

**Ruby: Hey guys!**

**A:Ruby! Get out of here, you're not in the story yet!**

**Ruby:Why not?**

**A: Because you're four years away, that's why.**

**Ruby: Fine, I'll go get some cookies, be righ-**

**Death walks in, snatching Crescent Rose from its sheath.**

**Death: Quite interesting, but why does it have a gun?**

**Ruby grabs for C.R., while Death swats her hand away.**

**A: Nolan North? What're you doing here?**

**Sargent Forge walks in.**

**Forge: Sup ladies.**

**A: Why is he here?**

**Ruby: Who're these guys.**

**Ruby is still grabbing for Crescent Rose**

**Ariad: Deadpool, much?**

**Brafez: I can't wait to use Canon Breaker in this story.**

**A:Stop! Fine! I'll upload the next chapter!**

**START OF CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

_** BACK AT OUTPOST 17b**_...

"Sir, multiple flying vehicles inbound. Origin, unknown."

"How many?" The village elder asked.

"Sir? One thousand three hundred and thirty-seven aircraft."

"My god. Send a message to the Schnee dust company, we need back-up. Get everyone to the bunker, we'll hold them off."

The elder stared at the screen, dreading what was to come...

* * *

_**Ariads' POV**._..

"I have a bad feeling about this..."

"Don't say that.." The two looked up at a snow covered mesa.

"Why not?"

"Because something bad always happen when people say that."

They both looked at the mesa, hearing ice crack.

"See!" As soon as Brafez said it, the ice cracked fully, revealing a massive pure black figure rising out of the ground. As the falling debris cleared, a Grimm with a humanoid shape and multiple deathstalker stingers on it's back, along with having four blade arms, dgrade legs and cloven feet appeared.

"Well, that's Wenfrijer for ya. So, how do we go about killing it?"

"We need to rip it's heart from his throat, and squish it like a bug."

"Then let's d-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as the beastrouss put it's foot down, almost crushing the two. Luckily, Brafez was able to stop the Grimm from crushing both of them by putting his back against Ariad's, and with his feet against Wenfrijer's cloven hoof, he pushed off, sending the beastrouss stumbling backwards. Getting off Ariad's back, he studied the monster that had killed his parents. "Where's the weak points! We need to hit those for massive damage!" He exclaimed.

"Aim low. We need to be able to hit the head." She then charged the beaustross, trying to get it to follow. When it did, Ariad ran at Brafez, firing a ball of fire from her flamethrower at him. Brafez caught it, heated it up, and made a fist, using his thumb to aim. As soon as Ariad ran past him, he punched Wenfrijer's hoof, causing it to shatter and damage the sensitive nerve tissue. When the flesh was exposed, Brafez started with a chain of flurries by his batons bringing the monster to it's knees. When the tails that held the stingers started to attack him, Brafez started shooting them off. Then the stingers regenerated, causing him to raise his eyebrows at Ariad.

An idea sprung to her head. "We need to burn the stumps!" She said, barely blocking an attack by the monstrosity.

Gathering all of his energy from his gauntlets, he formed a massive version of Fenrir which he used to chop off the tails. Before they started to regenerate, Ariad jumped up and cauterized the wounds, making Wenfrijer to wail in pain. The Beaustross turned into a tornado of deadly blades and rage, causing the duo to back up, lest they be injured by the fiend.

"We need to end this! Here and now!"

Brafez glanced at her, before looking at _Calypso_, and back at the monster. "Boost me!"

She was starting to understand his plan. She passed him _Calypso_ before sending both of them into the air. When she reached the apex of her jump, she let Brafez go. He was sent rocketing down into the path of Wenfrijer's neck, bringing both axe and fire-sword down on the throat, severing the monsters' head from the rest of the body. With the being's reign of terror over, he landed holding both weapons in an ice pick grip, head looking down at the ground. The monster fell, it's head separated from the body. Brafez slowly walked over to the corpse, jumped on its neck, chained the heart and ripped it from the body, slamming it down on the ground. He touched where the nerve was that would cause the heart to explode and stomped on it, bursting the heart into a shower of rose petals.

"Wow..." Brafez walked over to the stunned Ariad, handing her a rose which she held against her chest. Ariad looked at him, smiling that playful grin of hers.

"What?" He asked.

Sighing, she motioned back towards the village. "Nothing, just... content."

And with that, the two walked off.

Long after, a woman in a red dress walked out to where the body was, holding a rose petal in her hands. The woman then glowed like a fire, with the petal turning to ash...

* * *

"Mr. Schnee. An emergency distress beacon went off a couple of days ago."

"Where?"

"One of our mining outposts, 17b, if I am to be correct. We sent trains one through five to investigate, but they never reported back."

"Interesting, file a report and send it to Vale, we've got investigating to do..."

* * *

**_Brafezs' POV..._**

The return trip was uneventful, but when the two got back to the village, the valley was covered in fog. As Brafez and Ariad walked along the river, they stopped by the clearing. Ariad furrowed her brow when she noticed something amiss. There, in her circle, was a glowing red light. Her eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no..." She hurried over to the light. "He was here..."

"Ariad? Who? Who was here? Did something happen?" This was not just her concern, his village was nearby, and he had to know if something had happened.

"Does th... Does...does the name Roman Torchwick ring a bell?" Her voice was shaking.

* * *

As the two walked into the village, the smog cleared, revealing a rather grisly sight. Several dozen bodies;men, women, children, were strewn about the smoldering remains of the once graceful village centre. In the middle of the carnage stood a box, with a note attached. Ariad walked up to the note, and read aloud... "Dear, Kitten... Did you really think you could just get your revenge that easily? Anywho, I burnt this pitiful excuse of a town to the ground, just like I did yours. Good riddance..." She opened the box; inside it was the village elder's head.

"Ariad? What are you talking about? Did Torchwick do this?!"

"Yes. We were accomplices, but... one day I needed some dust, so I stole some from him... I tried to escape... When you found me in that clearing, those were some of his men, they were chasing me..."

"Some dust?"

"Ugh, um, maybeeee...all of it," Her voice had turned into a squeak by the end of that sentence. "Whe-when I got home, my village was burned to the ground. Everyone was dead... And it was my fault...I was the only surviver...Of the destruction of mining outpost 14c... That was three years ago...You're the first kind person I've met in these three years, that's why I followed you." She walked up to him, burying her face in his chest, and silently started to sob.

"That's not all of it," Brafez put her head on his shoulder. "You wanted revenge, so, you left that tracking device here, hoping to be back before he came. But, you're too late, and now,... Everything I grew up with is gone, because of you..."

"Are you mad?"

He stood there, contemplating it. "No."

"Why not? You have every right to be angry with me. Right now any sensible person would throw me to the streets, so why not you?"

"Because... I've been th**rough stuff a lot more difficult than this..**. And now, you are all I've got left. Besides, **I'm not sensible in the slightest**."

Ariad looked up at him, and gave him a hug, laughing slightly. "Are...are we going to go after him?"

"Of course, but, first, I'm **gonna make his empire burn..."**

* * *

**THREE DAYS LATER...**

**The cleanup team had cleared most of the village, leaving nothing but the foundation. Mr. Schnee held a letter in his hand, reading solemnly. **

**"Mr. Schnee? ****Ariad **and I would like a ride back to Vale, if it's okay with you."

**Mr. Schnee turned around. "Very well, but first we have my daughter's concert to go to."**

**On the way back to Vale, Ariad looked at Brafez. "Hey?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"When's your birthday?"**

**"I was born fourteen years ago, I am 17 years old"**

**"Seventeen?" **

**"Yeah? Why? I entered this world seventeen years ago, on the twenty-seventh of this month."**

**"But you were born fourteen years ago?"**

**"Correct. This isn't even my final form...nah, I'm just kidding."**

**"But.. I..," She stared up at the ceiling. "Why do I even try?" She whispered. The two nodded off,**** unwillingly signing their fate to protecting a certain someone... A rose by any other name...**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

**A.N. MASSIVE timejump incoming. Also, shout out to Storygazer, my first reviewer and follower, so thank you! It means a lot to me! Next time, it's Brafez's Burfday! And Ariad takes it upon herself to give him to a birthday to remember... Hopefully. **


	8. Birthdays, Beacons and References

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

**One year later...**

**After the ordeal, the two had served under the employ of Mr. Schnee, leaving to track down Torchwick with every lead they could find. Their latest lead had lead them to Vale's Commerce Centre, where after searching for the location, they gave up and rented an apartment, deciding to spend the rest of their stay there.**

* * *

Ariad woke up in a daze. She got out of bed, wearing footsie pajamas, and walked into the kitchen. She saw Brafez making pancakes, wearing a blue smock.

"What time is it?" She inquired, well aware that they had a clock hanging on the doorframe.

"Eleven thirty-two. You woke up early." He said, smirking.

"Up yours." Ariad was usually cranky in the mornings, something Brafez had learned a long time ago. "Also, why are you cooking? The last time you cooked, you nearly burned the house down."

He dropped the spatula he was holding. "That was one time, okay!" He passed her a cup of hot cocoa, while he had a half-empty glass of milk next to the frying pan.

"Thanks." She took a long sip, before stopping to catch her breath. "Can... (Yawn).. Can I have some pancakes?"

"Sure, they're for you anyway."

Her ears perked up a bit. "For me? Why?"

"It's for being the best friend there is. Also, you forgot it was my birthday, didn't you?" He said smugly, walking over to the kitchen counter and taking a seat next to Ariad, who's mouth was now on the floor.

"Oh. My. God. I forgot your birthday... How could I forget your birthday?"

"Don't sweat it... I hardly remembered it myself." He looked over at her and saw a fire light in her eyes. "Oh no..."

"Nope, it's decided. You are going to have the best day of your life, and I, will help you. Now, COME ALONG WATSON!" She slammed her fork down, and walked out the front door.

"You're forgetting your clothes."

"Right!" She walked back into the bedroom after stealing a piece of pancake from Brafez's plate, and slammed the door shut. Brafez smiled, content with finishing his breakfast in silence. _It's a luxury I haven't had in a while, might as well make the most of it_.

* * *

The two walked down the cobblestone streets, going through the haze left by motorcycles and cars that had passed. Ariad had heard of this great burger joint in town called O' Mally's, so as Brafez's birthday chauffeur, she was taking them there.

"I think it's this way...or that way."

"We're lost, aren't we?"

"N-no... Fine, we're lost."

"Why don't we go ask somebody? Ooh, we should go ask that chick on the motorcycle." Brafez pointed to a woman with long luxurious blond hair.

"Ok. Hey, blondie! Can you help us out? We're lost..."

The woman whipped her head back, ending her call with a picture of a red rose.

"Hm?" She asked.

"We're lost, we need to find this place caled O' Malley's. Do you know where it is?"

The blonde had a smile on her face. "Of course! I go there all the time! Hop on, I'll take you there."

Ariad stepped in. "Thank you, but we don't need a ride, we just need directions."

"Ok. Well, let me just mark your map and then you'll be off." Ariad walked over, handing the woman their map. After a couple of seconds, she handed it back. Ariad smiled briefly at the woman before walking back to Brafez, trying to suppress a giggle.

"What?" She showed him the map; instead of an arrow trail leading them to their destination, there was a trail of poorly-drawn knobs. "Barbara..." He muttered under his breath. Looking up, he saw the blonde speed off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. _This is gonna be a lonnngggg day. _Ariad dragged Brafez to the restaurant, letting go of him once they got there.

* * *

The two walked into the joint, seeing half of the place was red, and the other half blue. At the bar stood a group of men, all wearing various shades of blue and red. A woman stood off to the side, wearing a jet-black tee. Most of the group was staring warily at her. A waitress walked up to them, wearing an aqua-turquoise shirt and pants. "Hey," She said, waiting for them to follow. "Welcome to O' Malley's, where your doom surely awaits you. I'm Caroline, right this way." The two followed her, before being seated at a table. "Your waiter will be with you shortly, also, if he says anything about your lady friend, feel free to punch him into the next block over."

Brafez raised his eyebrows at the fact. "Thanks for the hint. I'm sure I'll have to by the time we've left."

One of the men from the group broke off and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Lavernius, how ma- Hey babe, want to help me lay some pipe? I'm sure you're good with your hands, being a faunas and all. Bow chicka bow wow!"

She glared at him with that 'you-make-one-more-crack-about-my-race-and-I'll-

send-you-through-that-wall' look. Sadly, Lavernius didn't take the hint.

"Hey, doesn't it hurt though? I mean, a cat like you must have some claws! Bo-woaaahhh..." He was sent through a nicely placed hole in the wall, crashing through a few more buildings before stopping.

Another man walked over, clad in blue formal wear. "Sorry about my friend, he always does this. I'm Leonard, nice to meet you."

"Ariad..." She extended her hand in greeting, before Brafez did the same.

"Brafez, likewise."

"Anyways, I'll have Alice take your order," Leonard turned around and motioned for the woman in black to come over. "Alice, these two need their orders taken."

She walked over to them, mumbling something under her breath. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming,"

"Hi, I'm Alice, welcome to- ah forget it. What would you like to drink?"

Brafez flipped through the menu, deciding what he wanted. "I will have...a soda. What would you like, Ariad?"

She looked at him, slightly confused. "Oh, right. I'll just have some water."

"Alright, sit tight and they should be here shortly."

"Thank you." Brafez said, passing his and Ariads menu to Alice, before she turned and left.

"So," Ariad asked. "How do you feel about cake?"

"A what?"

She gawked in disbelief. "You've never had a cake before in your life?"

"Yeah, why? It's just cake."

"It's not just cake, it's a delicacy! How have you not had cake yet! It's like, the best thing since ever!"

"That's not a proper sentence." She was still trying to comprehend the fact that she had not even gotten him to try cake. Being disappointed with her decision, she decided to ratify it immediately.

"When we get out of here, I'm taking you straight to the bakery, no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

"Fine, I'll let you get me this 'cake' you're talking about, and then we'll go home. I'm not really one for parties."

"Okay." She said with a pout.

Brafez felt bad, seeing her in this condition. "Hey, we can still have fun, it's just... I'm not used to this. Okay?" He gestured about the place. "But, I have you! That's worth something, right?"

Ariad looked up at him with eyes like saucers. "Yeah, I'm the somewhat normal one, while you're the anti-social nice gentleman."

"Well, when you put it that way, you make me feel different."

"And? We are different! How's that a bad thing!"

She looked him in the eyes. "Hey. As long as you have me, you're about as normal as anyone else."

Brafez chuckled. "You always know when to say the right thing, you know that?"

Alice appeared out of nowhere handing them their drinks before turning and talking to a man in a yellow blazer. _Or is it orange_... He walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Griffus, what do you want?"

"Food.." Ariad said over the lip of her glass.

"Haha, very funny. Now, wha-"

"Cheeseburger." Brafez said.

"Um, ok. And yo-"

"Same." She answered, her eyes on some commotion going on outside.

"What is i- oh..." As Brafez slid into Ariad's seat, he noticed a group of men leading a faunas girl by her horns. "We should do something about this. Hey waiter! Can we have that to go, please?"

"Sure just leave some lien on the counter, we'll have it ready for you by the time you get back." Brafez left the lien on their table and followed Ariad out of the door, were she waited for him by a low-lit alleyway.

"Damn, left _Calypso_ at home." Brafez unpacked Fenrir from his belt, forming his two batons and handing one to her.

"Here." He said before motioning for her to follow. The two walked a ways into the alley, before they heard a scream come from the left path. Hurrying, the two stumbled upon the site of one of the men restraining the girl, holding her against a wall.

"Hey! Just what the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ariad shouted at them, voice full of malice.

The leader of the small group walked up to face the two. "Well, if you must know, _freak_, we were just about to punish this girl for stealing some food of ours."

"Please! Help me!" The girl screamed.

"Shut up!" The leader spun around and was halfway to smacking the faunas in the face when a baton stopped him. "Wha- get that away from me you anim-Aaaaaaaaaaahh..." Ariad punched the leader into some trash cans, knocking him out.

"_Let. Go. Of. Her_." Ariad leveled the tip of the baton at the one holding the girl. He let her go and she sped past the two at a breakneck speed, exiting the alleyway.

Brafez slid his baton into his gauntlet, creating a small snub pistol that utilized rubber ballistics. He motioned with the barrel for the crew to leave.

The group fled before a purple barrier blocked their exit. Brafez looked warily at Ariad.

"What's this?"

"I have no idea." She said, equally confused. A man and a woman walked in front of them, the man wielding a coffee mug in one hand and a cane in the other, while the woman had a riding crop. The men charged forwards, before being brought to a halt when the man leveled his mug at them.

"W-what are you going to do with that?"

The man said. "Today, justice will be served hot and with a bit of cream and sugar." The sides of his mug slid to the back and then a nozzle appeared from the front. Coffee blasted from the nozzle, showering the group in it before they were knocked unconscious by the force of the coffee hitting their faces. After the group had had their share of the hot beverage, the two turned around, facing Ariad and Brafez. "I have a...proposition for you two."

"What kind?"

* * *

_Later, at the Lower Vale Police Department..._

"Nice job with those thugs, you two. They've been harassing the local Fauna population for weeks, it's nice to see them out of commission."

"Indeed. I would hate to see anything happen to them; they're just as human as we are." Brafez stretched in his lounge chair, while Ariad was just spinning around in circles having the time of her life. He stopped her from getting too dizzy by resting his hand on her shoulder, bringing her joy to a slow, gradual stop.

"Sorry, I love these things." She said, embarrassed.

"Anyways, we have to go meet someone in a while, so we better leave." Brafez leaned forwards putting his hand out.

"Of course, I'm Commissioner Gorden, glad to have been of service." Gorden shaked his hand while Ariad started spinning around again.

"Come on, Ariad, we have a meeting to go to."

"Aw..." She pouted, her eyes getting bigger.

"I promise we'll get you one."

"Yay!" She said leaping onto his back in a hug.

They walked like that all the way to the location, with Ariad laughing herself half to death.

* * *

_Later, at the meeting_...

"So, is it true that you have never had cake?" The woman named Glynda was intrigued by this young man, or else she wouldn't have talked to him so much.

"Yeah? Why is this a big deal?" Brafez was baffled. **Wait! You've never had cake! **_Yeeaas? Besides you're me! How have you not known this!_** I never thought.**_.. Hang on, the other ones coming. _The man was holding a platter with a... something on it.

"What's that?" Ariad put her face into her palm, while Glynda merely sighed in annoyance.

"This... Is your birthday present on behalf of Beacon Academy. Congratulations young man." Ozpin put the cake down in front of Brafez before taking a sip of his coffee.

"But wha-"

"Oh for the love of god! Just eat the thing!" Ariad's temper flared, making Brafez recoil in fear.

"Ok." He took a bite. Everyone stared at him in anticipation. "It's okay." In a matter of seconds, the cake had been demolished, leaving a clean plate.

"Wow..." Everyone in the room was speechless.

"I think I broke Ariad."

Ozpin stood sipping his coffee. "Hm. It appears so. Glynda, make sure Ms. Greyhound is not suffering from shock, okay?"

"Of course sir." She took her riding crop and told Ariad to follow the tip with her eyes.

Ozpin gestured to Brafez. "Come, walk with me."

"Sure."

* * *

"So, it would take a while for you and your friend, Ariad, to come to our school. And for the fact that she's faunas, don't worry, she'll be accepted in our school. You only have to worry about the students. Speaking of which, we have several other people you should get to know. But you won't know that for a couple of years."

"Okay, when do we go to your school? You know, like to find out where everything is?"

"A year or two." Ozpin said, taking another sip of his coffee. "Does this end our agreement?" He said while walking away.

"Ariad and I say yes, but one condition; she has to have a spinny chair."

"Okay. See you soon. Do we have a deal?" Ozpin stopped and extended his hand.

"Deal." Brafez shook his hand, expecting to wake up in time to take the airships to Beacon. Sadly, he was mistaken.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Wow... That was a lot of writing for me, I feel so alive! Guess it wasn't just Brafez's birthday! Amiright? No? Okay... Nother time jump, and this time Ariad knocks someone off of a cliff, not telling though. Hint, it's someone from the jerk squad. Also, we meet Velvet Scarlatina, that bunny girl in episode eleven. Personally, I think a girl with bunny ears and a British accent is quite cute. And fitting... Tucker just has to try and get with every woman he sees, doesn't he. Also, I think Ariad punching people into things will be a reoccurring theme. Also, if you haven't figured it out by now, I'm a big Roosterteeth fan.**

**References;**

**RvB-entire restaurant scene.**

**Batman- Commissioner Gorden.**

**Roosterteeth- Barbara; plays Yang, also likes to draw dongs everywhere.**

**Knob- British word for dong; Primarily used by the AH team.**

**G.O.W- Snub pistol.**


End file.
